


Breaking News: American Tragedy

by firemoonlily



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: 4-year-old Jake, Always a sneaky little bastard, Based off the idea that maybe Albert wasn't always a jerk, Edonia having it's own language, F/M, Gen, Jake and his mom are definitely not well off, Ms. Muller being a cool mom, Raccoon City, Since apparently Ms. Muller loved him, and she spoke highly of him to Jake, even when Jake thought he was a dead beat dad, well technically the weeks after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 20:26:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10047323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firemoonlily/pseuds/firemoonlily
Summary: Ms. Muller can't tear her eyes away from the special on Raccoon City and Umbrella Corporation's involvement with the tragedy, and her little boy Jake wants to talk about his father. She's a smart woman, and answers his questions about Albert Wesker.Well. As best as she can, given that the Albert Wesker she once knew is dead. But she doesn't know that, and Jake never will.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to go to bed, thought about how Ms. Muller reacted to finding out about Raccoon City, tiny Jake being nosy, and that Ms. Muller probably knew Albert Wesker before he went off the deep end, considering how highly she spoke of him to Jake. Then I wrote this instead of sleeping.
> 
> < Words like these > are spoken in Edonian, not English.

It was all over the news, even across the world in Edonia. Almost everything in their little city was closed, people at home glued to their televisions, American news shows playing on every channel. Those who knew better English were translating for family members that couldn’t keep up with the translated captions scrolling across the bottom of the screen, or who wanted to believe that those translations were wrong. There was an outbreak of a virus so deadly, so horrific, the United States had sent missiles to wipe one of their own cities off of the map. People had gone rabid, turning against their friends and loved ones.

And it had all been caused by Umbrella Corporation, known in Edonia for the clinics they’d sponsored.

Jake however, was barely four years old and more concerned with his dinosaur toy and his big stuffed tiger duking it out. He was supposed to be at school, but Mama had picked him up early, like all the other parents had. She was planted in the kitchen, watching the news in horror on their only television set. He wasn’t supposed to play in the kitchen, and he had a feeling that was why she was so eager to have him continue playing his game.

However, Jake was a nosy little boy.

It was easy to remain unnoticed with her attention captured by the scenes of smoking remains of a city, and him sitting quietly in the doorway. His English wasn’t great, but he understood enough of what the grim news anchor said about Umbrella to be concerned.

< “Mama? Isn’t that the name of where my daddy works? Both the company and the city.” >

She jumped and quickly shut off the television, cutting off reports of cannibalism as she turned to her boy. Her precious, darling little boy, with those big blue eyes and hair that was becoming more red like her own rather than blonde like _his_ every year. Considering how quickly Jake was picking up English, she wouldn’t be surprised if he ended up as smart as _him_ also.

How could she tell Jake the truth? Well, that was easy. She couldn’t tell him what she wasn’t sure of herself.

Jake lifted his arms as she bent to scoop him up in her arms, waiting for her answer expectantly.

< ”That’s right, that’s where your daddy works. He doesn’t work there anymore, they’ve closed the company. Something happened, and lots of people got sick. But don’t you worry your little head about that, okay sweetie? Remember what I told you Jake?” >

The boy nodded dutifully. This was something very important.

< ”He works on very important things he can’t talk about, so I can’t talk about it either. I don’t know who my daddy works for, or where.” >

A kiss is planted on Jake’s forehead that makes him close his eyes and smile. It’s a shame that he can’t meet his daddy, but if that means he can live happy with his mom, Jake’s okay with that. He loves her, and he loves the tiger that daddy picked out for him while he was still in mom’s belly.

< ”Good boy. Now, why don’t we go play? I don’t have anymore work today. Oh! Let’s read that book from the library, the one on sharks!” >

Jake’s cheer soothed his mother’s heart as she left the kitchen, pushing Raccoon City from her mind. Surely Albert had nothing to do with that; he was probably one of the people who had exposed that it was Umbrella’s virus that had caused the tragedy.

Right?

**Author's Note:**

> I was talking with a buddy who imagines that Umbrella's manipulations, the viruses, and him becoming obsessed with his work is what led Albert down his path to insanity, and that before hand, he was probably devoted to his wife. A weird, but generally good guy that fell for a brilliant nurse and had a kid and was probably excited about her being pregnant before, you know. Everything. And then I thought "Man. I bet that Ms. Muller has problems seeing Wesker as anything other than her Albert, even after she moves to Edonia and has Jake. I can see her telling Jake that his dad works for Umbrella on secret stuff, and that they can't talk about it, to get his interest in science going when he's tiny, but that after Umbrella's fall, she let's him forget about it" and yeah. 
> 
> Comments appreciated! I'm always happy to talk! :D


End file.
